<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Favorite Chef by DescendantQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101708">Her Favorite Chef</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen'>DescendantQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Completed Works [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Blind Date, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sassy Zuko (Avatar), mentioned Ursa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko sets Ty Lee up with his younger sister.</p>
<p>It's goes very well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Completed Works [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Favorite Chef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula was flipping burgers as she made sure the fries were being fried in the fryers. She made sure that they weren't being burnt as she made sure that nothing burned as she cooked the lunch for her older brother and his friend that he was bringing over. <em>Who the fuck is he bringing over? </em>She thought as she wondered who her lovely brother was bringing to her restaurant. Azula knew that Zuko preferred very friendly people over people like their father, who was a very abusive jackass. Azula gritted her teeth as she chargrilled one of the burgers and when she noticed, she softly laughed to herself. <em>I will take this burger so they won't have to eat it. </em>She thought as she knew that her temper had gotten the best of her as she hated that she had extra chargrilled a burger because of her temper. "Luckily, she doesn't get this angry when she has to cook for her customers." Zuko had sassed the young woman and she turned around to look at him, quirking one of her eyebrows at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When the hell did you get here?" Azula demanded from the black-haired boy and she then noticed a pretty girl beside him and she tried to resist the urge to blush but she couldn't hide it as she heard giggles from the girl and chuckles from her brother. "Shut up, Zuko. You're a pretty girl, Miss...?" Azula asked for the the girl's name and the girl then smiled up at Azula. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ty Lee is my name, Azula." Ty Lee tells the young woman, who smiled at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As for when we got here, we got here when you had started to accidentally extra chargrilled the burger." Zuko says, making Ty Lee giggle at his words. Azula groaned, not liking the fact that Zuko was making the pretty lady laugh at her and not <em>with </em>her. Azula rolled her eyes as she fixed plates, making sure to keep the extra chargrilled burger for herself. "Hey, Azula, make sure to give us cheese." He reminded the woman and Azula threw something soft at the young man, making him laugh. Ty Lee enjoyed the company that the two siblings were offering as she was glad that they didn't mind her laughing as she knew that she wasn't laughing at them. She enjoyed spending time with the two siblings the more she had learned about them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hated that they had a shitty father but she was glad that they were able to rekindle with their mother after they had divorced. It was from then now that Ty Lee learned about Azula's learning about her attraction to just females and she had spoken to her mother about it. Her mother had accepted her just the way she was as she cried over feeling like she wasn't enough for her single parent. As Ty Lee listened to their stories about their failed relationship with their father and their growing relationship with the mother, she learned how happy they were with their mother over with their father. Frankly, Ty Lee was glad that their mother had divorced the fucker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ty Lee started to eat her feelings away and from the first bite she took from the burger, her eyes twinkled as she giggled after she had pulled away from the burger. "Azula! This is delicious!" She loved the woman's cooking as she couldn't believe it. She thought Zuko was exaggerating but nope, the woman really could cook delicious food!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azula smiled at the praise as she wasn't expecting it from the now known stranger. She was glad that someone other than her brother and her customers were enjoying her food as she lived to make people happy with her cooking. Azula was born to be a chef, even though it took a lot of convincing from her mother and brother to jumpstart her own restaurant but when she finally did it, the results were instant and it made her happy. "Thank you, Ty Lee. If you come during restaurant hours, I'm sure you will find more entrees on the menu that you would enjoy." Azula spoke as she loved seeing the happy smiles on Zuko's and Ty Lee's face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure she would come, Azula, considering the name of your restaurant is Azula's Home Cooking." Zuko chuckled at the name of the restaurant and it made Azula's ears burn at the teasing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut it." She barked out with embarrassment laced in her voice. "Can I get your number?" Azula asked Ty Lee and the young woman laughed as she was happy to give the chef her number as she enjoyed spending time with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes after she had given Azula her number, Ty Lee had to unfortunately leave but she promised that she would text Azula when she got home. As she hugged the two siblings goodbye, Azula made sure to hug the woman longer than Zuko had, something that made Zuko laugh as he expected that Azula would be happy to get the woman's number. When she had left the restaurant, the two siblings sat at the bar, drinking whiskey. "I can't fucking believe that went well." Azula spoken as she was shocked that Ty Lee was able to get on her level but for some reason, Azula thought that she had went on Ty Lee's level. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I can believe that it did. Ty Lee's a wonderful woman and I would never set you up with a psycho bitch." Zuko tells Azula, who rolled her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks for bringing her along, Zu-Zu. I'm pretty sure this will go very, very well." She reassured Zuko as they both clinked their glasses together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No problem, Azu." Zuko responded. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>